Of Love and Death
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Set during Season 2, Ilithyia is pregnant yet the father is not her husband but a vengeful gladiator with a mind hell bent on revenge.


_AN: Okay so this is my first Spartacus fanfiction, I have been wanting to write this for a while but never got around to it but with the season 2 premiere I wanted to write my take, I hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings: strong language, violence and graphic sex scenes _

_Rating: M _

_Pairing: Spartacus/Ilithyia_

Of Love and Death 

By

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One: **Memories

Whenever she closed her eyes Ilithyia saw them, their frightened faces, their screams pierced her ears, it was like she was living the night repeatedly in her mind, they were her friends, her people yet she hadn't hesitated to have a hand in their demise and all for her own gain. One face stood out amongst the crowed, that of her dear friend Lucretia's, shock, horror all those emotions she must have felt being trapped inside that building, she couldn't imagine a worse fate than being slaughtered by those animals. Yes, Lucretia's death was an unfortunate price yet she knew too much and Ilithyia couldn't have anything or anyone jeopardizing her future. Moving Gaius's hand from her stomach, she rose from their bed and walked over to the balcony of their villa, bellow her their gardens were quiet yet beyond them the city of Rome still bustled lively despite the early hours of the morning, placing a tender hand on her slightly swollen stomach she closed her eyes as her memories ran wild…

_Her hands ran over his golden, defined torso, any doubt she had previously felt dissipated quickly as her body started to yearn for this heavenly built gladiator, he pushed her down the bed suddenly and the breath left her body as a knot tied in her stomach. Spreading her legs wide Ilithyia wanted him now, the heat gathering rapidly between her legs, as Crixus lifted her leg round her waist he lowered himself down, one arm supporting him above her as to not crush her with his weight whilst the other travelled up her flat stomach and massaged her breast before thrusting into her. Ilithyia let out a loud moan as his member penetrated her for the first time, wrapping her arms around her back she dug her nails into his back as they began to move rhythmically together, her hips grinding against his as he pushed deeper into her, the sound of Crixus moan made her smirk beneath her mask as their hip continued to roll together each trying to get the most pleasure out of this rendezvous. Feeling his hand snake under her back he reversed their position, Ilithyia threw her head back in delight as her nails clawed into his torso, it had been months since Gaius last touched her and she craved the male touch on her skin, to feel the thickness of a member between her legs as she was roughly brought to climax. She was so close to an orgasm on all fours with Crixus behind her thrusting when the Lucretia pulled the curtains back and Crixus became still as they both looked up. _

"_Oh my apologies Licinia" Lucretia spoke turning to the masked woman behind her "We have appeared to have arrived before Ilithyia finished with Spartacus" a small smirk appearing on her face. _

_Turning around Ilithyia reached scuttled back on the bed her breathing deepening as he tore of her mask to reveal her startled face, extending her arm she also tore away at his mask to indeed see Spartacus face bearing down onto her. _

Rubbing her stomach her eyes opened as she cast a glance back towards Gaius, if only he knew, he would surely not hesitate to slay her and her unborn child whom had already captured a place in her seemingly nonexistent heart. Tomorrow they would travel back to Capua, back to the city that nearly ruined her last time she set foot in, the city where the father of her child was still at large who also would not hesitate to slaughter her given half the chance.

Walking back over to her bed she once again climbed under the thin sheet, turning to face Gaius she brushed her hand over his sleeping face, for a moment he once again reminded her of the vivacious, passionate man whom she had fallen in love with yet she knew that love was now withered, ever since Batiatus had divulged to him that she was the one who was responsible for the death of Licinia. He no longer touched her with soft, caring hands or whispered loving words into her ears before he would fuck her, no, those days had long gone, yet with this baby she hoped that he could learn to love her again, even if he wasn't the father.

As her carriage stopped Ilithyia's breath caught in her chest as flashbacks occurred before her eyes, the screaming in her ears rung loudly as her heart palpitated in her chest, the house of Batiatus stood before her, the same banner hung even if they were torn, the flowers now dead withered in the pots and vases, pottery was smashed on the marbled floor and rats scuttled amongst the debris, yet the most haunting was the dried blood stains which covered the floors and walls a chilling reminder of the devastation and violence which took part that night. Pushing open the doors Ilithyia stormed into the foyer where her husband was stood "What am I doing here!" she demanded loudly.

Without even a flinch at her tone Gaius turned his gaze towards his beautiful wife "this will be our home until we return back to Rome" he stated, not feeling a need to explain himself further.

"I refuse to stay in this house" she shot back firmly "I shall stay in my father's villa until we return home" her words were sharp and demanding.

Grabbing her by the arm Gaius pulled her into a side room the expression on his face darkening at her petulance "Now you listen to me Ilithyia, you are my wife. And so you shall remain here by my side for as long as is required. Until Spartacus is captured and dead by my blade" he spoke through a clenched jaw letting go of her arm, exchanging his scowl with a small smile he placed a forceful kiss on her lips "now see to it that this house becomes fit for us to stay in." Leaving Ilithyia watched him through venomous, narrow eyes, disgust and hatred reeling inside her.

Noticing the golden mask on the bed before her she slowly picked it up and Spartacus image flashed before her as a small smirk appeared on her face at the passion they shared that night, even if she did think that she was fucking Crixus. The noise of rustling fabric caught her attention from behind and with a quick turn she was startled to see a figure in the shadows "well, don't just stand there, show yourself" her voice demanded hiding the slight quiver of fear which felt. Slowly the familiar figure emerged stumbling forward, dirtied and bloodied, Lucretia walked towards her, feeling her heart sink and her knees buckle a blood curling scream echoed from her lungs.

Gaius and his soldiers were by her side in an instant as she quivered in the corner "What the fuck is all the commotion about Ilithyia!" he asked looking off to where she was pointing as he started to move forward with caution, his hand clutched to the helm of his sword, ready to strike down whatever was before him, he stopped suddenly seeing an outstretched hand reaching out from the shadows "Who's there!" As Lucretia appeared once more his hand dropped from his sword in shock "Lucretia?" his voice asked weakly as shock rocketed through his body.

"I wish you would have sent word of your arrival I would have had the place ready for you" Lucretia let out a small laugh "Naevia" she called out looking around for her trusted slave girl "I am to apologise for my husband's absence but he has business out of Capua" her words confused the startled Romans, did she not know that Batiatus had been slain along with numerous other Roman nobles six weeks prior? "Naevia!" She called out again this time louder for her slave girl "I apologise for Naevia also I do not know where she has gotten too."

Ilithyia approached her husband placing a hand on his shoulder "kill her" she whispered harshly into his ear "Well what are you waiting for!" she whispered loudly as he started to remove his sword, his eyes still large with shock.

"We could use her" a soldier spoke up capturing Gaius's attention "it will be a comfort for the citizens to see that she had survived the massacre" he pointed out tactfully.

Gaius considered his options for a moment before once more releasing his sword from his grasp "Ilithyia, see to it that she is bathed and properly robed, she will be presented to the citizens tomorrow" he said sternly expecting uproar from his wife.

To Ilithyia this woman was dangerous she was the only one still alive who knew about her meeting with Spartacus, she could tell Gaius that the child was most likely not his. Yet her friends mind and sanity seemed to have dissipated, she did not seem like that same Lucretia whom she use to know but could she really trust that this was not another one of her deceits. Bowing her head she decided not to argue with her husband on this matter, she was losing her influence over him, she could feel it in her bones and not having the upper hand frightened her. Ilithyia would just have to deal with Lucretia herself.

By the evening the slaves had rid the Villa of the evidence that a violent crime had taken place, the blood had been wiped away, the smashed pottery swept, it was a definite improvement yet Ilithyia's memories still remain and she wanted to see how many of Lucretia's also did. Walking into the bathing room she saw her friend getting washed down as she started to look a little more of her former self instead of the shadow she was only a little while before "Leave us" Ilithyia demanded and the slaves quickly made themselves scarce, walking around to the single wooden bench she grabbed the thin sheet before turning back to the naked Lucretia, running her eyes over her body Ilithyia was stunned to see the stitched up wound on her stomach "how did you come across that wound?" she asked tactfully.

Lucretia ran her hands down her body, followed closely by her eyes, wide with fear as her fingers delicately ran over the stitches "I-I don't know" she stuttered, reaching out for Ilithyia.

Ilithyia for the first time felt compassion dwell within her as she helped Lucretia out of the bath, wrapping the sheet around her shoulder and brought her to her bosom in an embrace like you would give a child "come, we must dress you Gaius wants to produce you to the people. Alva! Come help Domina dress" she called loudly to one of her slaves who were stood outside the room.

As Ilithyia started to walk away Lucretia grabbed her arm "You should have told me Ilithyia" she stated a hand quickly placing on her blonde friend growing stomach "The house of Batiatus shall finally be blessed with a child" she grinned widely.

Ilithyia watched, her blue eyes wide with fear as Alva escorted Lucretia out of the room, she hadn't noticed her own wound yet she noticed her growing stomach? Ilithyia had begun to doubt that Lucretia was the shadow she claimed to be and if she was correct then she was certain this was the start of a treacherous road.

"Good citizens of Capua!" Gaius voice boomed over the gathering, chattering crowed, the people instantly hushed hoping that this general from Rome could stamp out the slave revolt before anymore citizens were killed "My name is General Gaius Claudius Glaber and I have been sent by the empire to crush this rebellion and believe me I shall not rest until Spartacus and his followers have been dealt with."

"Spartacus cannot be killed!" A voice ruptured from the crowd and Gaius face hardened.

"Let me remind you that Spartacus, is a mere man not a god and I have the proof, citizens of Capua this woman I am about to present to you faced Spartacus and although presumed dead by all she is indeed live and well…I present to you Domina Lucretia, wife of the late Quintus Lentulus Batiatus."

The crowed were stunned into silence as the woman followed by Ilithyia walked out from the shadows into the glorious sunshine, her hands trembling as a lump rose in her throat, looking around the crowed her eyes widened as they landed on a familiar face "he's here" she muttered repeatedly turning her head sharply to Ilithyia.

A large smile plastered across her beautiful face she turned slightly to Lucretia "Keep it together" she whispered harshly behind gritted teeth. Lucretia's stunned eyes flew back to the spot where she last saw him yet he was no more.

"Last night my men intercepted a group of slaves heading for the mountains, slaves from the house of Batiatus." Gaius pointed off to some nearby gates as the crowds head followed his gaze. Gaius men led in a woman in a sorry state, she was battered and bloodied to what looks like an inch of her life, dragging her forward the crowd booed and threw whatever they had at her before they chained her to a pole. "This woman…" Gaius pointed to her disgust painted over his face "is all that is left of them, and before we make an example of her she shall be tortured into telling us the position of these barbarians."

Lucretia spotted him once more she could see his hand on the helm of his sword and her heart beat quickened "Guards!" Gaius voice caught her attention for a moment to see his men move towards the woman, stopping suddenly at the loud roar which erupted from him.

Ilithyia stood shocked seeing Spartacus running towards them, sword drawn and ready to strike them down, letting out a loud scream she narrowly dodged his blade, being knocked roughly to the ground whilst chaos broke out around her. Having already slain 4 of her husband's guards Spartacus was still hopelessly outnumbered yet she knew this wasn't the day they would bring him to his knees, however she at time feared that day would never come.

Helping her to her feet Lucretia pulled Ilithyia back into the villa as they removed themselves from the violent situation, placing a protective hand over her stomach she feared for the life of her unborn child as well as her own, but surely if he knew Spartacus would never kill his own child? Even if she was the mother.

Peering out the small window Ilithyia gasped loudly "He is not alone!" she stated in horror as the other gladiators emerged from the crowd, Lucretia quickly hurried over to the window to see Crixus slay a soldier, gasping her hand flew to her wound as memories flew to her mind from that night. "Crixus" she murmured numbly.


End file.
